


Castiel meets Angela

by cassiecasyl



Category: Angela (Marvel Comics), Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angela has fallen through a tear in the space-time-continuum into another dimension (again), Angels, Blood and Gore, Canon Related, Character Study, Crossover, Crowley (Supernatural) is Scared, First Meeting, Gen, Hell, Ruler of Hell Crowley (Supernatural), different kinds of angels, i guess?, i mean that's probably what's happened, not edited nor beta-read, set in supernatural canon, two gay angels walk into hell, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiecasyl/pseuds/cassiecasyl
Summary: A trail of demon-blood and respective corpses wasn't what Castiel expected when Crowley called him for help.
Kudos: 2





	Castiel meets Angela

Castiel stepped into the dark corridor. The walls, run down by aeons of grime and ash, were now adorned by a new set of ornaments that had been splattered onto the stone by a murderous artist. It was demon's blood, not even dry yet, and evident to the angel by the bodies spread on the ground without him having to taste the vile liquid. If Castiel hadn't known better, he'd have said that hell had been invaded. But as it was, Crowley had called him for aid, downplaying the situation by far as Castiel now realized. He should've listened more closely to the fear that had snuck into the king's voice. 

Somebody had broken out of hell's prison. Crowley wouldn't say who, or maybe he couldn't, yet Castiel feared the worst at the scene in front of him. He bent down, angel blade ever ready in his hand, and examined the wounds of one corpse. Castiel didn't recognize the blade's signature. It was a sword, judging by the depths of blood spilled, but none he knew of, yet powerful enough to slay demons with ease. 

~

Anger was throbbing through the air as he neared the fighter. It reminded him of a vengeful spirit, though those don't wander this dimension, at least not the way they do on earth. Her battle cries, frustrated and irritated, led him closer, and as he rounded a corner, suddenly he found himself without cover. 

A silver snake hissed through the air, cutting and stabbing into demons as if they were training dolls. Then, it claimed a new target, and aimed without hesitation at the angel who blocked the blow with his blade of heavenly steel. 

"I'm here to help," Castiel said before the warrioress could prepare for another attack. 

She squinted at him with glowing eyes, and the red, ragged lines coming from her eyes felt like extra spears to him that only intensified her glare. Wondrous ribbons hovered through the air by her side, closing in and retreating as if to decide whether he was trustworthy. Her body was only slightly covered and Castiel wondered how Dean would've reacted had he been in his place now. He probably would've messed it up by sprouting out some bad pick up line Cas was sure the being in front of him wouldn't have appreciated. Blood dropped from her sword onto Castiel's blade and, as if it had lifted a spell from them, she moved. Castiel relaxed a little now that he wasn't on imminent danger anymore. 

"Who are you?" she demanded, her voice filling the whole room though barely risen. 

"I'm Castiel," the angel said, "And who are you?" 

"I'm Angela," the being answered. "You are not with them," she stated, though still never leaving her eyes off him in her mistrust. Castiel nodded. 

"Where am I?" 

"We are in hell," Castiel told her, watching closely for any sign that he'd have to explain further. But Angela only nodded. 

"Can you tell me the way out of here?" her voice now lost some of its volume, as if she was uncomfortable asking for help, but it didn't lose any of its confidence. 

"If you tell me why you were held in hell's prison."

"I don't know. I was in Heven and the next moment I wasn't. I was there, captured and in the dark. Noone holds Angela captive. I will find who's responsible and kill them." Some of the anger from earlier returned in the fierce warrior. It was intimidating, but Castiel understood although one thing made him wonder. 

"You are an angel?" 

"You know of Heven?" 

Why was Angela so surprised of it? Castiel was puzzled by her whole appearance. If she was an angel, why didn't he know her or hadn't ever heard of her? And why didn't she recognize him as one? And more importantly, why was her ethereal form hidden from his eyes? Chatter sounded from another corridor, coming closer to them, and Castiel decided that these were questions for later.

"I can lead you out of here," he offered. 

"What do you want for it?" Angela inquired, "There's nothing I can give you."

"You don't have to give me anything, Angela," he told her as he set into motion and the strange angel closely behind him. 

"No," she said, and her voice didn't leave room for arguments, "Nothing for nothing. I always repay my debts."


End file.
